1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment device configured to grasp a grasping target such as a body tissue (biological tissue) by using a grasping section including a probe and a jaw configured to be opened or closed with respect to the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
US2011/0106078 discloses a grasping treatment device (grasping surgical device) configured to grasp a grasping target such as a body tissue by using a grasping section including a probe and a jaw configured to be opened or closed with respect to the probe. This grasping treatment device includes a first sheath section provided to a proximal direction side of the grasping section, and a second sheath section provided to the proximal direction side of the first sheath section. The grasping section and the first sheath section are rotatable in directions around a longitudinal axis (periaxial directions of the longitudinal axis) with respect to the second sheath section. The second sheath section includes a non-bending cylindrical section, and a bending cylindrical section provided to a distal direction side of the non-bending cylindrical section. When the bending cylindrical section bends, a bending angle of the first sheath section relative to the non-bending cylindrical section varies. An opening/closing wire as an opening/closing transmitting portion is extended in (inside) the second sheath section along the longitudinal axis. When the opening/closing wire moves along the longitudinal axis, the jaw is opened or closed with respect to the probe. As described above, there is configured the grasping treatment device in which the grasping section and the first sheath section, which are provided to the distal direction side of the second sheath section, are rotatable in the periaxial directions of the longitudinal direction with respect to the second sheath section including the bendable bending cylindrical section.